


One more time with feeling

by Abandoned Melodies (magicpiano)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/Abandoned%20Melodies
Summary: A time travel fix it AUThis is an abandoned work!
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	One more time with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished and probably never will be. I have stopped working on this project and it is very unlikely I will start working on it again. This also does not have the level of spelling and grammar quality used in my finished stories. Please read this story with that in mind. Thank you.
> 
> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/) for my finished/alive wips pseudo. 
> 
> Warings:  
> Implied child abuse  
> Kidnapping  
> Implied war/death

With each day tensions between Hoshido and Nhor grew worse. Queen Mikoto’s advisors told her war was likely an inevitability.

Then without warning King Ganon died.

All of Hoshido was waiting in anticipation for what came next. Some thought Nhor would find a way blame their king’s death on Hoshido. Most were convinced the situation with the dark kingdom was bound to get much worse, Xander would probably try to outdo his father’s legacy of violence.

Secretly Mikoto hoped that Xander would be more willing to bargain for her daughter’s life.

* * *

The days after her father’s death were hectic. There was too much that needed to be done and not nearly enough people her brother trusted to get them done. Corrin did everything she could to try and help ease the transition from her father’s rein to Xander’s, but it felt as if nothing they did put any dent into their workload.

Jakob had made her another cup of coffee that he left sitting on her bedroom desk. She knew it worried her retainers how busy she was lately, and the constant cups of coffee were Jakob’s way of showing he cared. It was sweet but she was starting to get a caffeine high that might prevent her from getting any sleep tonight.

In truth, she doubted she would get any sleep tonight anyways.

Her emotions were all bundled up after her father’s death. Corrin loved her father, most of the time. She couldn’t remember much about Garon from when she was a child due to a combination of amnesia and because he seldom visited her at the northern fortress, she spent her early years.

There was a time when she was younger that she feared her father would never let her come live with her siblings in the capitol. Everyone said it was for her own good, that she was too sickly to go out much. Corrin didn’t remember being a sickly child, but she appreciated her father’s concern for her wellbeing, even if it was overprotective. She would never stop being grateful to Xander for convincing father to let her move to the capitol.

Of course, she didn’t doubt a big part of that decision was due to her ability to literally transform into a dragon. After all who in their right mind would even attempt to claim a dragon couldn’t take care of themselves?

Corrin allowed herself a deep sigh and a momentary break from her work. She still had another dozen letters to write reassuring various politicians across Nhor that the transition was going well and the government was not going to fall apart. But the work could wait, it would be a shame to let Jakob’s coffee go cold.

There was a sudden knock on her door dragging her from her thoughts. “Corrin? Are you in?”

“Xander?” Corrin recognized her brother’s voice through the wall. “The door is not locked, come on in.”

When he stepped in Corrin could immediately see the signs of his exhaustion weighing on his face. Anyone who knew Xander knew how much effort he put into keeping Nhor safe and everyone knew how close he was to their father. These past few days had been hard on him and Corrin knew it would only be getting worse through the next few months.

“Is there something I can help you with Xander?”

“No there isn’t. I have come to speak with you about something,” Xander seemed hesitant in a way she never knew him to be. It wasn’t strange for anyone of her siblings to show up at her door just to talk, but Xander has been so busy he even missed having dinner with them, something that usually only happened when one of them was on a mission.

Corrin had a deep feeling in her gut that this was not going to be a lighthearted discussion.

Xander pulled up a chair from her table and pulled in next to her desk so they were sitting together. He grasped her hand atop the desk and give it a gentle squeeze. “Before I say anything, I need you to understand that I love you dearly, and you will always be my little sister.”

Corrin was growing more uneasy by the moment and had trouble making out what Xander was trying to say to her. “Xander what’s wrong?”

“I am sorry, I know how strange this must sound to you.” Xander retracted his hand and brought it back to his own lap. “I have spent years thinking of how I was going to tell you this when the time came and yet I never managed to come up with an answer.”

Xander seemed to be steeling himself for this moment. His hands twitched slightly, and his shoulders were hunched over ever so slightly. He was good at playing the part a leader with unwavering strength, but it was still an act. Corrin knew how much anxiety he felt most days, and she knew how much whatever he was trying to say bothered him.

“It would probably be best if I just came out with it,” Xander said as he turned to look her in the eyes. “Do you recall hearing about failed peace treaty we tried to form with Hoshido twelve years ago?”

Corrin thought back to her lessons in Nhorian politics before responding. “Yes, if I am remembering correctly it went really, badly right? And the Hoshiden blamed Nhor for the king’s death?”

Xander nodded distractedly as he answered. “Yes, but what most people don’t know is that night the princesses of Hoshido, who was traveling with her father, was kidnapped.” Corrin didn’t know this part; she would have asked about it, but Xander somehow managed to look even less comfortable with this conversation now than he did a few moments prior.

Eventually Xander spoke up again with a controlled tone. “The reasons for this were never quite clear, at first father said this would force the Hoshidens to negotiate with us, but it didn’t quite work like that. Eventually he just decided to raise the girl as his own child.”

Corrin stopped breathing for a moment as she processed his words. It old took a moment to figure out who Xander was referring to, Elise was too young, and Camilla was too old.

“That’s not possible!” Corrin felt a panic build up in her throat and she was unsure what she was even saying. She couldn’t believe this; they were her family, there was no way this could all be a lie. “I grew up in the Norther fortress Xander! I have been in Nhor my whole life!”

“I am so sorry Corrin. But that just isn’t true, I always suspected father had someone put some type of memory spell on you to make you forget, but I was never sure.” Xander really did sound apologetic when he reached for her, but in this moment, she didn’t want to be touched. She got out of her chair and began to pace her room.

Corrin knew when she saw Xander’s face in her doorway that whatever he had to say wouldn’t be good. Still nothing prepared her for learning who her biologic family was.

* * *

Charlotte was grateful to lord Xander, she really was. Her new position as part of the royal guard pays a lot better than her job as boarder guard and it meant she go to permanently live in the capitol. She also understood that this mission she had been hand selected to go on was very important.

That didn’t mean she had to like it.

After arriving at the boarder of Hoshido she had been stopped by over a dozen soldiers who looked ready to skewer her for breathing. The soldiers then had her wait over an hour while they debated whether or not they should allow her to deliver Xander’s message to the queen.

If all Hoshidens were this bad at negotiating, then it didn’t really surprise Charlotte that Nhor and Hoshido were still at war even after a thousand years.

They then insisted she remove all her weapons, armor and personal affects. She stood there in nothing but her under shirt and shorts, holding the letter she had been tasked to deliver as she was escorted to castle by at least twenty guards.

Charlotte felt a bit insulted that she was treated with such distrust on her peaceful mission. It didn’t matter though; she didn’t exactly have a high opinion of Hoshido anyways.

She was ordered to be polite, she was being paid well to be polite, so polite was what she was going to be.

* * *

When Mikoto arrived in the throne room all four of her children had already arrived. She had hoped that the news of their Nohrian visitor would have traveled slower, but she tried to never let herself lament the small things.

“I take it you all have heard then?” Mikoto asked as gentle as possible.

“That some Nohorian scum walked right up to the boarder? Yeah, we heard that,” Takumi wasn’t afraid to let his displeasure show in his voice.

“The guards reported that she has a message from the soon to be King of Nhor,” Mikoto knew that the guards and her children were all weary of her decision to even listen to what this messenger had to say. Despite this, she felt the need to hear what Prince Xander had to say. “Apparently, she passed through my barrier without incident, that means she truly hasn’t come to fight. She also willingly did all our guards asked of her. We have no reason to deny a messenger entry.”

“Maybe,” Hinoka spoke up with the same distaste Takumi had in her voice. “But I don’t like it. They are planning something awful I am sure.”

“What do you th-think prince Xander wants to say?” Sakura poked her head out from behind where Hinoka was standing. She leaned on her elder sister for emotional support as she asked the question that had been nagging on her since the news for Garon’s death reached Hoshido. “D-Do you think it has maybe- um… maybe something to do with Kamui?”

Mikoto was grateful when Ryoma spoke up and took the leadership role in this conversation. “We shouldn’t jump to conclusions; we can’t know what the message is till this woman gets here. There is no point speculating.”

“R-right I understand brother.”

In truth, the thought that this message would be some kind of threat to her daughter life had already crossed Mikoto’s mind and caused her immeasurable grief. If it was to be a threat, she wished no one other that Ryoma would be here to hear it, but they had already arrived on their own and Mikoto knew none of them would be willing leave if asked.

A guard knocked on the door letting them know their visitor would be arriving any moment. Mikoto took her seat on the throne and her children took their position standing next to her. With a deep breath, she tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

“You may enter.”

The woman was wearing strange clothes, although that was to be expected from a Nhorian and had long blond hair. Every one of her guards were watching her closely, even Ryoma who was always calm and collected had his hand resting on the hilt of his blade in preparation for whatever is to come. In Mikoto’s option, the women didn’t look that threatening, but she knew well that looks could be deceiving.

“It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty, I am Charlotte, a knight from Nhor,” Charlotte as she introduced herself did a strange motion that looked almost like a bow but not quite. “I have come to deliver a letter on behalf of Lord Xander, soon to be king of Nhor.”

True to her word she held a small while envelop in her hands. Not willing to let Charlotte get close enough to hand Mikoto the herself one of the guards passed the letter on for her.

The letter wasn’t long, but it said a lot. Mikoto knew everyone in the room was watching her carefully for her reaction, but in truth she wasn’t sure how to feel. The letter was so surprising that she had to read it three times to be confident in its contents.

“Charlotte,” Mikoto finally said releasing some of the tension that had been hanging in the room. “I will have a guard take you to a room where you may stay for the night. I will have a response you may give to Prince Xander by morning.”

Mikoto motioned for the guards to do as she said. As she left Charlotte did another one of her strange almost bows. After Charlotte was gone Mikoto turned to her remaining guards and told them she wanted Charlotte under heavy guard but otherwise left alone.

After that the throne room was cleared leaving only Mikoto and her children.

Ryoma was the first to find the courage to speak up. “Mother, what did the letter say?”

Wordlessly Mikoto handed him the letter to read for himself, then turned to her other children. “In short he said he regrets the ‘poor relations’ between out kingdoms and wishes to meet to discuss things further.” She attempted to explain the eloquently worded letter in layman's terms. “He also invited me to his coordination, but says he understands and takes no offence to us rejecting considering our kingdoms current situation.”

“So basically, he thinks he can lure you to a bullshit peace conference too!” Takumi’s face had taken on a reddish hue in his anger.

“That’s disgusting,” Hinoka quickly agreed with Takumi’s words, letting her own anger show in her words. “If he thinks his father’s trick is going to work twice, he’s and idiot.”

“No Hinoka, I don’t think it is that simple,” Mikoto struggled to express what she was thinking in a way her children might understand but seemed to come up blank. “I am going to accept his offer and attend this meeting.”

“Mother no!” Sakura’s voice was the first Mikoto hear, but she was soon covered by the sounds of her sibling’s displeasure.

“That’s suicide!” Hinoka pleaded to her adopted mother.

“We don’t have a choose,” Mikoto knew the truth behind her fate, she had foreseen that she was destined to die soon after finding her daughter again. If this was her time than she wouldn’t fight it. “Refusing to meet with them for peace talks is as good as sending a declaration of war.”

“So, you’re going to walk right into their trap and die? That’s not a plan that’s-!” Takumi’s voice was cut off by his brother gesturing to the letter.

“Wait, but mother the letter says they don’t expect the meeting to include any members of our family,” Ryoma having finished reading the letter passed it to his younger siblings to read.

“Yes, it does, but I could hardly justify sending an advisor in my place. I won’t send someone to do something dangerous if it is not something, I would be willing to do myself,” Mikoto knew where Ryoma was going with his line of thought, but she found herself unwilling to follow through with his ideas. “Perhaps he knew what I would do when he sent this letter but either way, I must go-“

“You just admitted that it is dangerous!” Takumi, Mikoto knew, would be a hard sell but the intensity of the anger in his voice still took her by surprise. “He is going to _kill_ you.”

“Not necessarily,” Mikoto gestured to the letter Hinoka was now holding. “The letter also said he would be willing to meet under our terms, perhaps he truly wants to amend his father actions?”

“Then I’ll go.” Ryoma’s voice was void of any hesitation and he continued before anyone could argue with him. “You said it yourself mother, if he is willing to meet under our terms then it would hardly be that dangerous. All we have to do is specify in our conditions that he should come alone, or with just his retainers, they we would greatly outnumber him.”

“And then what? Just pray that he keeps his word and doesn’t show up with an army?” Takumi’s voice was heavy with sarcasm.

“Takumi is right. That is just way too big a gamble.” Hinoka agreed.

“I-I don’t like the sound of that plan either, Ryoma, surely there mu-must be something else we can do?” Sakura sounded fearful for her family’s safety.

“All the more reason it should be me,” Ryoma declared, “if something happens, I can fight better than you could mother.”

Mikoto was going give a rebuttal insist that it should be her who goes, but this too she had foreseen. She had had a vision of Ryoma fighting the Nhorian Prince in the fields of Hoshido. If this was destined to happen than there was nothing, she could do to stop it. Someday Ryoma would be King and he would have to face the threat that was Nhor. But still the thought of sending him to a dangerous fight hurt.

“Mother please,” Ryoma was so loyal and would ultimately do as she asked, but his voice was leading with her. “If nothing else, let me go for Kamui. We owe her this, we need to at least try to save her.”

It was a bit of a low blow, but Mikoto knew Ryoma was right. Ryoma was a far better fighter than her and if he could raise their odds of returning Kamui even the smallest amount, then how could she to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I am very unlikely to finish this story, anything is possible, but please don’t expect it. 
> 
> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/) for my finished/alive wips pseudo.
> 
> If you want to know more about what I had planned for this story, feel free to ask.
> 
> [here](https://feliswhiteflag.tumblr.com/) is my blog! And [here](https://lesbianjolllly.tumblr.com/) is my Les Mis side blog!


End file.
